A Time Warping Time Lord
by GwenOwenforever
Summary: Just as Riff Raff and Magenta are about to kill Frank, two strangers suddenly appear in a strange blue box.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. Sadly. =(

**A/N:** I'd like to thank **nicolagirl** for giving me this idea. I'm sorry it took me this long to write it. I've chosen to do the tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler because they're still my absolute favourite. Well…I hope you enjoy it. =)

"So Rose Tyler, where to next?" The Doctor grinned as they stood around the TARDIS controls.

"Anywhere as long as we get away from here. That Hoix did not look happy." Rose laughed.

"Well you dared me to steal it's food, of course it's not going to be happy. All they do is eat. I did warn you what would happen if you came between a Hoix and it's food." The Doctor argued.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." She smiled holding her hands up in the air. "You've got to admit though, it was funny."

"Well…yeah, it was quite funny." He nodded.

The Doctor flipped a switch on the controls and turned to face Rose. The TARDIS engines fired up and she smiled at the sound she'd come to love. It gave her a sense of adventure and plus, when she was away from the Doctor, whenever she heard it, it meant he was near.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"No idea." The Doctor shrugged.

"What do you mean? You must know where we're going. You obviously put in the coordinates otherwise we wouldn't be moving right now." She argued.

"Honestly, I have no idea and I'll tell you why. You see this switch here? Well I've never used it before, I didn't even know it was there, so I decided to use it. We could be going anywhere." He beamed.

"But…we could land somewhere dangerous. We might die. We could end up anywhere." Rose panicked.

"Isn't it great?" The Doctor smiled.

"Doctor!" Rose gasped.

"Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure? You know I won't let anything happen to you." He frowned.

"I know, I trust you." She told him.

"Good because I think we've arrived." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The two Transylvanians watched as the Prince sang his last song. They looked at each other and smirked.

"The Earthlings do not need to be harmed." Riff Raff told Magenta.

"But what if they try to stop us?" She asked.

"Then any that get in our way shall be eliminated." He smirked.

Magenta nodded and glanced at the laser in her brother's hand. She turned back to Frank and laughed quietly to herself.

"I'm going home." Frank sang as he rounded off his song.

His eyes were closed as he turned to his imaginary audience.

"How sentimental." Magenta smirked.

Frank's eyes snapped open and he looked at Magenta and Riff Raff.

"And also presumptuous of you. You see, when I said _we _were to return to Transylvania, I referred only to Magenta and myself. I'm sorry, however, if you found my words misleading, but you see, you are to remain here...in spirit anyway." Riff Raff smiled and pointed the laser at him.

"Great heavens. That's a laser." Doctor Scott gasped.

"Yes, Doctor Scott. A laser capable of emitting a beam of pure anti-matter." Riff Raff said.

"You mean you're going to kill him? What's his crime?" Brad demanded from the sidelines.

Riff Raff noticed how he used Doctor Scott's wheelchair as a sort of shield and almost laughed.

"You saw what became of Eddie. Society must be protected." Doctor Scott told him.

"These Earthlings will do anything to save their own skins, even if it means siding with the bad guys." Magenta thought.

"Exactly, Doctor Scott. And now, Frank N Furter, your time has come. Say goodbye to all of this, and hello to oblivion." Riff Raff sneered.

Frank backed up and tripped on the stairs. As Riff Raff was about to shoot him with the laser, Columbia screamed from behind him. He hissed angrily and turned to shoot her.

An odd sound filled the room, causing him to freeze. A powerful wind blew and a blue box began to appear just behind Columbia. She backed away from it and turned to run towards Brad and Janet. They all stared in fright as the blue box came into focus.

"Brother, what is that?" Magenta asked, grabbing onto his arm.

Riff Raff saw the fright on her face and turned to glare at the box. No one scared his beloved Magenta and he wasn't going to let anything to happen to her.

He pointed the laser at it as the door opened and a male stepped out shortly followed by a female.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose waited for the Doctor to go ahead of her. He smiled and opened the door. She grabbed his hand as she stepped out and quickly followed him. She gasped as she saw people staring back at her.

"Doctor, are we on Earth? And…oh my God what are they wearing?" She whispered, her eyes widening as she took them all in. "Doctor, have we walked into a mad house?"

She could deal with the two women on the stage, if they were doing a show of some sorts. But the four men in corsets, stockings and high heels were too much for her to take in.

"You, Earthlings, state your purpose." The blond man in the gold sort of dress shouted.

"That's Earthling and Time Lord thank you." The Doctor frowned. "And we're not here to harm you, so you can put that laser down."

"Riff Raff do as he says. I do not think he will harm us." The woman beside him whispered.

Riff Raff looked down at her. Rose could see the love for her in his eyes. He lowered the laser and looked back at them.

"So, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler." The Doctor smiled.

"I am Riff Raff and this is my beloved sister Magenta." Riff Raff answered.

"So, where exactly are we?" The Doctor asked.

"You are at the Frankenstein Place, obviously." Magenta answered.

"Yes, but where and when?" The Doctor asked again.

Magenta and Riff Raff turned to each other and frowned.

"A little outside Denton. The year is nineteen seventy-five." Riff Raff frowned.

"Hang on. Riff Raff and Magenta…oh, I know who you are." The Doctor smiled. "You're from the planet Transsexual in the Galaxy of Transylvania."

"Planet Transsexual?" Rose giggled.

"Lovely planet. The dress code is a little odd though." He told her.

"A little odd? They're all wearing corsets and high heels. _All_ of them." Rose pointed out.

"Yes well, I suppose it would be quite shocking to you. I think it's cool, very comfortable." He said.

"You've tried it have you?" Rose smirked.

"Once…maybe twice…ok a few times. But that was only because I happened to crash land on their planet a couple of times and I needed to fit in." The Doctor told her.

"Sure." Rose grinned.

The Doctor turned back to Riff Raff and Magenta.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, you're Magenta and Riff Raff so this must be…Prince Frank N Furter, also from Transsexual. Am I correct?" The Doctor asked.

The man sat on the steps of the stage stood up and smiled.

"Yes, that would be me." He grinned.

Rose couldn't help but stare as he walked towards them. Although he was wearing the odd clothes, he was sort of…attractive.

He shook the Doctor's hand and turned to Rose.

"How do you do?" She breathed.

Frank took her hand and kissed the back of it. She grinned and blushed a light shade of pink.

"That colour suits you well my dear." Frank smirked.

Rose giggled and looked up at the Doctor. The Doctor didn't look back at her. He was frowning at the two siblings and up at the others on the stage.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Magenta and Riff Raff. If I remember, when I visited their planet, I heard stories that they killed the Prince. Rose, I think we've walked in on that moment." He told her.

"That can't be bad though? We can save him, stop it from happening." Rose frowned.

"No, we can't. We can't change history Rose." He sighed.

"But we can't just leave him to be killed." Rose argued.

Frank frowned at them both and looked back at Riff Raff and Magenta. They glared at him and he saw Riff Raff's hand tighten on the laser. He gulped and turned back to the Doctor and Rose.

"I'm sorry. The only ones to walk away alive tonight will be Brad, Janet and Doctor Scott." The Doctor told her.

Rose looked up at the people on the stage. The small blonde woman she took to be Janet gasped and grabbed the tall brunet man's hand.

"Are they from…Transsexual too?" Rose asked.

"No. Brad, Janet, Doctor Scott and Columbia are all from Earth. Rocky is Frank's creation." He explained.

"Excuse me, but if we're going to survive tonight, can we leave this place?" Brad asked.

The Doctor thought about it for a few moments before nodding. Brad pushed the man in the wheelchair off the stage and towards the door. He turned and waited for Janet to join him. Janet looked up at Rocky sadly, not wanting to leave him. Rocky motioned for her to go and she nodded. She slowly made her way towards Brad and Doctor Scott. Rose and the Doctor watched them leave. The two remaining on the stage, Rocky and Columbia, clung to each other. Rocky looked sad but there was a sense of acceptance in his expression. Columbia had tears streaming down her face as she looked at Magenta.

"I thought we were friends." She whispered.

Magenta smirked and laughed cruelly.

"I do not make friends with Earthlings." She laughed.

Riff Raff grinned beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Rose gasped as Riff Raff crushed his lips against Magenta's.

"But…she's your sister…" Rose frowned.

"Rose, I don't think they care." The Doctor said.

"But…it's wrong. It's incest." She argued.

Magenta and Riff Raff broke apart. Riff Raff pointed his laser at the Doctor and Rose and began to walk towards them.

"I think it's time you left. This has been delayed far enough. It's a shame, I'd love to learn more about you Time Lord…and your mysterious blue box." Riff Raff smiled.

"Hey, she's not a box! She's a TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Isn't that right Doctor?" Rose smiled at him proudly.

"You were listening." He smiled.

"Whatever it is, you should go. Now." Riff Raff told them, waving his laser at them.

Frank looked at Rose and pleaded with his eyes. He did not want to be left to die.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, tears building up in her eyes.

The Doctor pulled her inside the TARDIS and closed the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

"We can't let them get away with this. We have to do something."

"They won't get away with it. When the Prince dies, his mother, the Queen of Transsexual, will be able to feel it. They have no idea about this link. So, when Magenta and Riff Raff return to their planet, the castle will be surrounded by the Queen's guards and they'll be executed." The Doctor told her.

"But why did they want to kill them in the first place?" Rose asked.

"They were Frank's servants. They were forced to come to Earth with him against their will. He didn't treat them very well and they wanted revenge so they killed him. Columbia and Rocky just got in the way." The Doctor explained.

"We can't just let them die. We have to help them." Rose argued.

From outside, they heard Columbia scream. Rose closed her eyes and struggled to fight back the tears. The Doctor looked away and started up the TARDIS.

"I'm sorry. We're too late." The Doctor whispered.

"We can go back and save them." Rose persisted.

"No. I'm sorry Rose. This is one event we can't change." He said firmly.

Rose nodded in defeat and went to stand beside him.

After a few moments, she smirked at him.

"So…you've been to their planet. You know, I can just see you dancing around in those fishnets and high heels. Do you think I'll ever get to see it for real?" She grinned.

The Doctor cleared his throat and blushed a deep shade of red.

"Erm…the planet? Yeah sure if…if you want." He mumbled.

"That's not what I meant." She giggled.

"Oh, erm…maybe, someday in the future…someday in very distant future. But there is something I can show you. It's one of their traditional dances called the time warp. I could teach it to you if you like." He said, changing the subject.

Rose shook her head and laughed at his tactics.

"Go on then, but I'm not going to forget the fishnets thing." She told him.

The Doctor sighed and walked towards the TARDIS wardrobe.

"Fine, fine. I'll be right back." He sighed.

Rose giggled and clapped her hands. She sat down and waited for him to return.

Minutes later, he poked his head around the corner and glared at her.

"Well, come on then." She smiled.

He grumbled and walked over to her. Rose clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. He was wearing a black corset, similar to the ones she'd just seen Rocky and the others wearing, with a small pair of black pants, fishnets and black stilettos. Tears streamed down her face as she fought back the laughter. He put his hands on his hips and continued to glare at her.

"Just laugh. Let it out and get this over with." He mumbled.

She exploded into laughter and clutched her sides. When she calmed down enough to speak, she looked back at him.

"Ok, you can show me the dance now." She smiled.

When she stood up, the Doctor held up a hand.

"If I have to wear this, you do too. There's a spare outfit in the wardrobe. Go on, get changed." He told her.

"Ok." She shrugged.

The Doctor watched her leave and stamped his foot in frustration. He thought she'd refuse.

When she came out wearing the same outfit as him, he had to admit, he liked what he saw. She bit her lip nervously as she waited for him to say something. Was he repulsed by her?

"Wow…erm…I mean…you look…shall we get started?" The Doctor stammered.

He flicked a switch on the TARDIS controls. A catchy tune began to play through the TARDIS. Rose smiled and stepped up to him.

"Show me those moves Doctor." She grinned.


End file.
